A Short Story About Love
by StanaTorv
Summary: Peter and Olivia's bond is unbreakable. They have been to hell and back, yet they keep finding their way back into each other's arms. Just a short one-shot.


**As the title suggests… It's Peter and Olivia's story. Their love knows no limits. An unbreakable bond.**

* * *

**A Short Story About Love**

Some have said that their love breaks all the rules of science. Others have called it purer than the most refined element. However you want to define it, it's there and it is stronger than ever. The Observers are able to manipulate time and space and change the course of history and wipe people from existence. So that's what they did, and failed. Their love can never be broken apart.

Peter and Olivia met as children and shared a connection. As they grew up, they forgot about each other. Fate, or destiny, or the universe intervened and they met again. Older, wiser and a lot broken. He called her 'sweetheart' one too many times that first week. But there was a connection, one that they couldn't explain, so they kept their feelings hidden. It was complicated. He was in trouble and she had just lost what she thought was the love of her life. They were confused, but they kept on being there, with whatever they needed. A comforting word, a smile, a lingering look, a hug. Whatever it took to reassure the other they weren't going anywhere. Not even the prospect of imminent death would tear them away.

Day by day, month by month, they grew closer; Peter followed her to Jacksonville where she faced the horrors of her past. Olivia returned the favour and followed him to another Universe. Olivia needed to bring him back because she finally realised what she was missing; he belonged with her. She would never forget their first kiss… or so she thought. In an unfamiliar apartment, in an unfamiliar world, with an unfamiliar hair colour, but it was perfect, toe curling and passionate.

And then it all fell apart.

He was with the wrong Olivia. Blinded by love and desire, Peter failed to look into her eyes. He made a mistake, one in which they both paid dearly. They had lost time, and most importantly, he had lost her trust.

Slowly, however, they began to rebuild what they had lost, culminating in what was sure to be spontaneous combustion. Olivia was no longer afraid. She stared her fear in the face and beat it. It was time to live.

As quickly as they began, something – someone - else forced them apart. William Bell. Peter almost lost her to an egomaniacal scientist with a penchant for turning up where he was least wanted. One LSD trip and Vulcan mind meld later and Olivia was back. She was safe.

Waking up in each other's arms with the soft glow of the morning sun illuminating their features was Olivia's favourite start to the day. No matter what happened during the day, this start eased all the worries. It filled the day with promise.

The inconceivable happened – Olivia forgot. She forgot everything and the timeline was changed. Peter was erased from existence. There was a hole in Olivia's life; a hole that she couldn't fill, not with work, family or the occasional lover. She couldn't explain it. Then the dreams came. Some were confusing, some sweet and left a warmth in her heart, others were erotic, leaving her in a sated sweat when she awoke.

A stranger appeared suddenly, a stranger that was familiar to her. He was the man from her dreams; how she knew him was a mystery to her. Peter. His presence was comforting, but she didn't know why.

Then she started remembering. A by-product of the Cortexiphan Nina had been injecting her with, Walter theorised. That and Peter projecting his own thoughts onto her. Though she never believed it. He was too honourable to do that.

Olivia finally remembered the thing she had vowed never to forget: their first kiss. Peter was what made her strong. She could finally control the abilities that were manifesting themselves. Their bond was fused together, brought full circle by the acknowledgement of future children. Wherever life took them, they would follow the path it paved together.

* * *

**The End... but not for Peter and Olivia**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this little thing. I just am in love with Peter and Olivia's story. So much has happened to them, but nothing can separate them. They're meant to be... forever. I'm currently on my third Fringe re-watch... I can't get enough of it.**

**Feel free to review and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
